villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimentio (Ben 10)
Dimentio is the main antagonist of the Ben 10 franchise. He is a ruthless, diabolical, and manipulative spirit of chaos who is the arch-nemesis of Ben Tennyson. He is easily one of the most successful demons to ever live, as he managed to rule the galaxy unopposed for years. Role in the franchise The Birth of Evil A long time ago in the depths of space, a giant black mass of emptiness appears and threatens to consume the entire universe. Suddenly, Alien X, alongside many other gods, emerged from the stars. They pursue the mass and engage it in a fierce battle, using their divine weapons to burn away the darkness. Eventually, the three Gods succeed in destroying the mass; however, one fragment survives and drifts away into the cosmos. After an unknown period of time, the fragment eventually finds its way to Earth. The fragment crash-lands on Earth in what would later become the United States, making an impact that brings about the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the wake of the impact, the mass has settled into its crater to become a giant pool of a black, tar-like substance with white spots, resembling a night sky. After absorbing the few surviving dinosaurs, it sprouts several jagged, crystal-like spikes as the ground around it crack, as if the substance within the pool is trying to spread. Time passed, and the evil lay dormant for many years eventually reaching the 21st century, the spit eventually reawakened and began to enter a nearby city. Seeing the damaged caused by the spikes, Carl Tennyson decides he must destroy the threat at its core. Despite the desperate pleas from his distraught, pregnant wife, Carl tells her that while she is the most important thing to him, the people of the land are also his family; if he doesn't act, the entire city will perish. After concocting an elixir of poison believed to be the key to putting an end to the tar pool once and for all, Carl, along with a unit of other scientists, rides into the forest toward the center where the heart of the pool lies. Before long, spikes start to erupt from the ground as if the forest has come alive, killing all of Carl's fellow scientists, but he determinedly runs on to the center of the forest. With the black pool before him continuing to slowly expand, Carl takes out the poison and pours it into the pit. After a moment of silence, it seemed the pit had begun to retreat. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the elixir gave it life. A truly colossal spike erupts from the pool, quickly mutating into a massive creature with a mask (or possibly it's actual face), disembodied hands, and a demented smile. Dimentio has entered our world. After a moment to accustom himself to his new form, Dimentio notices Carl and thanks him for releasing him. Furiously yelling that his intention was to destroy him, Carl tries to kill Dimentio, but his efforts are in vain; the monster absorbs his arrows into his body, and an attempt to slash Dimentio with his sword only serves to shatter his own weapon. Dimentio thunderously declares that he is immune to mortal weapons before punishing Carl for his defiance; the remaining sludge in the pit drags him into itself before sprouting a giant tree that has bound Carl to its trunk. With that done, Dimentio descends on Carl's hometown, leaving the distraught scientist to helplessly watch the destruction as the monster he inadvertently created begins to destroy his palace. Defeat of Evil While Dimentio incinerates and massacres Carl's town as he watches helplessly trapped on a dark tree, an avatar of Alien X comes and frees him, taking him to a high mountain where he meets Alien X. Alien X explains what Dimentio is and take the pure spirit from him, which the Alien X forms into a device known as the Omnitrix. Armed with the Omnitrix, Carl, riding on a mystical cloud, charges back to battle Dimentio, who merely laughs, as no mortal weapon can harm him. Carl slashes at Dimentio with the Ascalon, harming him and causing him confusion. Carl then explains where the Omnitrix came from, but Dimentio simply responds with blasts from his eye beams, forcing Carl to dodge the beams before slashing Dimentio's form again. Dimentio retaliates by turning into a flying hydra and chasing after him. After an intense chase, Carl slashes Dimentio's head off. This does not stop Dimentio, who morphs into a spider and manages to knock Carl away. Then Dimentio explodes in a rain of black goo of his substance and takes the armor of fallen police officers and became a whole army, surrounding Carl. After several suspenseful seconds of glaring at each other, Dimentio start laughing insanely, then suddenly stop before attacking Carl. Each one is cut down by Carl until only one remains. As Dimentio flees in terror, Carl thrusts a sword into him and traps him in it, then shoves the sword in the ground as Dimentio is turned into a big craggy tree, vowing to return. Carl then goes back to his wife after hearing a baby cry and holds his newborn son, Ben Tennyson. He then tells the surviving people of the city they must have a plan in case Dimentio ever returns. The Rise of Evil 10 years later, a solar eclipse engulfed earth. The eclipse has a strange effect on what appears to be a warped dead tree in the middle of a wasteland. The tree springs out of the ground and grows into a tall dark figure with flaming eyebrows. The figure states, "Once again I am free to unleash chaos as I did in does long past". Not far from there, an father tells his son about a war he fought against an evil, shape-shifting demon of chaos named Dimentio. He continues to explain that Dimentio arose from the deepest depths of the universe to unleash chaos unto the world when Carl was still young. On his own, he was helpless against the demon's powers. However, he remembered being gifted by Alien X with the Omnitrix. Armed with the Omnitri, he battled Dimentio and defeated him, implanting him into the very wasteland he created in the form of a black crystal. Since then, the people have rebuilt the land in hopes that Dimentio would never return. Carl finishes his story with a warning to his son to always be alert, for evil might be lurking right behind him. Impressed by the tale, the young Ben begins to play with a wooden version of the Omnitrix, when all of a sudden a great shadow falls over the land. The alarm sounds as Dimentio's shadow casts over the city. The army tries to fight him off using tanks, guns, and missles, but to no avail, as Dimentio merely laughs absorbs their weapons and fires them back at the men. Dimentio further displays his overwhelming power by blasting the land with his laser eyes, setting everything ablaze. Carl instinctly tries to fetch the Omnitrix, but Dimentio captures him. While he is being carried away,Carl shouts to his brother, "Max, Dimentio has returned! Do as we have planned, our future depends on it!" Max Tennyson grabs the crying Ben and the Omnitrix, taking him to his father's spaceship where they flee the planet while Dimentio laughs victoriously over the destruction of his former slayer's city. Together, Ben and Max began a new life on a planet called Spirit. The boy spends his childhood on the planet with his cousin, Gwen. He longed to return to Earth, but as Dimentio's empite expanded, it seemed Ben's desire to return to Earth began to look like a forgotten dream. Arch-Enemies meet One day, however, Ben decided to return to Earth finding that the people of Earth are enslaved. In fact, the Milky Way galaxy is riddled with likenesses of Dimentio, and Carl Tennyson, like every human has been put to work in the mines, though he is being tormented by Dimentio's minions far more than anyone else. Before Carl is about to be punished, Ben arrives and battles Dimentio's minions. He easily defeats them and frees his father from his shackles. Carl tells his son that Dimentio means to use his empire to search other planets for mystical objects called the Chaos Emeralds, his key to dominating the multiverse. Ben promises that he will vanquish Dimentio by the power of the Omnitrix, but his father berates him, saying that the Omnitrix is but a tool, and that the true power lies in the hands that wield it. He warns his son how evil is clever and that deception is its most powerful weapon. Ben arrives at Dimentio's tower and calls him out. Dimentio rises from within his lair and meets the boy. Ben reveals himself to the son of a great hero and challenges Dimentio to reclaim it. Dimentio laughs and claims no human, much less a child, can defeat him, but Ben blasts a part of him with the Omnitrix. Dimention then remembers the Omnitrix and recognizes Ben's heritage from the scent of his blood. Dimentio says neither the Omnitrix nor Ben's father had the power to slay him forever, and neither will Ben. With those words, Dimentio decides to battle Ben and shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla beast. Dimentio attacks Ben with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm the child's back. But soon enough, Ben manages to blast Dimentio, forcing him to shape-shift into a scorpion. The boy states that will never be able to defeat good, no matter what form he takes. Dimentio continues to attack with his pincers and stingers, but is cut down by Ben once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of his lair. Dimentio then emerges in the form of an octopus. He tries to attack with his tentacles, but Ben cut his tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Dimentio then shape-shifts into the form of a goat and charges at the boy, who dodges and cuts Dimentio in half, forcing him to shape-shift into a bird. Ben then prepares to finish Dimentio and throws traps Dimentio within the Omnitrix. Ben then forces Dimentio onto their floor with his power diminished. Dimentio is reduced into a shadow that lies defeated before the boy and he declares, "You might have beaten me now, but I will destroy you in the future". Ben exclaims that there is no future for Dimentio, but he disagrees. With a sonic screech, Dimentio sends Ben back to Spirit. Dimentio promises they will meet again, but next time he will destroy the boy once and for all. Search for the Chaos Emeralds Although he knew he could search for the emeralds himself, Dimentio later discovered he could spawn demonic minions from his body, naming them Dementions. Dimentio then began recruiting warriors from across the galaxy, offering to spare their lives if they joined him in his efforts. Hungry for more power, Dimentio established began to conque planets throughout the galaxy in search of the Chaos Emeralds. Any planets without the emeralds were taken over as Dimentio's, with the people of said planet being slaughtered, turned into a Dimention, or enslaved. The influx of aliens, ranging from enslaved species to rough immigrants, have made Dimentio's empire a hodge-podge of a dystopian society primarily run by tyrants and gangs. The few planets of peace and hope, like Spirit, have remained out of Dimentio's wide field of vision. Dimentio's rule has apparently spread the universe to the point where tyrants of different planets offer their planets and army in exchange for their own lives, which has made it a safe haven for some of the worst scum in existence. They, in some cases, have decimated occupied settlements inhabited by innocent, helpless residents without any scruples. Corrupted agents have also made the lives of countless innocents worthless under Dimentio's regime. Dimentio initially had a habit of watching Ben from afar and stewing over his inability to kill him. He took any and every opportunity to destroy the boy, whether through unleashing his minion armies, hiring bounty hunters, using power objects, clever traps, trickery and deceit, and other methods in an unending struggle. Despite being highly feared, hated and despised by almost all sentient beings in the world and the universe, some people worship him like a divine figure. The prime example is the Cult of Dimentio. During his last encounter with Ben, Dimentio managed to stop Ben from jumping through a time portal and subsequently destroyed it. He then revealed to Ben that he had destroyed all the other time portals in existence. Reveling in the boy's anger, Dimentio fled the scene after transforming three monks creatures into monsters, which Ben then butchered in his rage. Immediately after this encounter with Dimentio, the boy lost the Omnitrix but as Dimentio had left moments before, he did not witness this event. 36 years later After destroying the last known time portal, Dimentio decided to stop confronting Ben personally. Instead, he focused his efforts on collecting the Chaos Emeralds while simply waiting for Ben to die of old age, assuming that his victory would in this way be assured. Ironically, despite Dimentio's fear of confronting Ben, the boy did not manage to recover his lost Omnitrix, rendering him helpless against any potential attack by Dimentio. But because Dimentio had given up attempting to defeat Ben personally, he did not discover that Ben had lost the Omnitrix. However, Dimentio's crusade to collect the Chaos Emeralds, while long, seems to be successful, as he has collected all but one, the Space emerald Ben had gotten from Alien X's temple. Due to not knowing Ben's location, Dimentio was never able to locate it. During this time, he also came to realize, much to his annoyance, that stories of Ben's experiences had begun to inspire relatively galactic-sized rebellion against him. Frightened of encountering Ben, Dimentio could do little personally to stop the uprisings and merely waited to gain the emeralds. Confronting the Earl A group of aliens suffering under Dimentio's reign attempted to contact the chaos god, hoping that their statue they made in his likeness will earn they food and water. Although their call seemed to be unheard, Dimentio himself soon appeared behind the aliens, startling them. He reveals that he was the one who stole their food and water, causing the alien leader's son to call him a "monster". The father begs Dimentio not punish him as the boy is "young and foolish" and "doesn't understand what he says", but Dimentio nonetheless zapped the boy, causing the father to fall to his knees in despair. Dimentio laughed and assured the father the boy had not been killed, but rather sent to the "Shadow Realm" where he will brainwashed and tortured until he learns to love and respect Dimentio. The father continues begging Dimentio for the natural resources they need to thrive. Dimentio, amused by his begging, decides he will let them live in a new planet with the food and water they need. But in return, they must build 20 statues of him or face death, before shooing them away. Dimentio then teleports to an unknown region in space to confront his newest general, the Earl of Dimentio. Dimentio grabs the frightened Earl and takes him into his dimension. In order to strike fear into him, Dimentio shows him the Shadow Realm, a pool filled with the tortured souls of those Dimentio has corrupted. He then asks him if he's found the final Chaos Emerald, but the nervous Earl claims he hasn't. Dimentio then laments that, while he could achieve multiversal power on his own, it would take eons of preparation. Dimentio then says that at any moment Ben could arrive on Earth to kill him, and when he does, all of Dimentio's hard work, his empire, and army will be for nothing. Dimentio then ominously says "I don't want to die. Do you?" before dropping the Earl into the Shadow Realm. At the last moment, Dimentio creates a portal that catches the Earl before he lands, sending him to Earth. Dimentio then orders him to continue his search, or he will send him back to the Shadow Realm. Personality Dimentio at first seems to be very benevolent, charming, affable, and polite, albeit obnoxious and slightly sadistic. He usually speaks with a high-pitched voice with a synthesized effect, but when furious or expressive, it becomes deep and inarticulate similar to traditional demon depictions. However, eventuall Dimentio will reveal his true self as chaos and evil incarnate; he throughly enjoys chaos. Arrogant, temperamental, and sadistic by default, he has ruled the galaxy for thousands of years and, despite his disdain for the rules, does not take kindly to disobedience. Dimintio is responsible for countless genocides, with cities, towns, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed, alongside all their inhabitants, while planet itself is turned into a chaotic wasteland with no ryme or reason, as the citizens are let to fend for their lives on the destroyed, chaotic weastleand. When taking over new planets, Dimentio finds enjoyment in slaughtering thousands of innocents with ease, and will often make one's circumstances even worse than death if they still long to fight him. Such was the case of the Lava Monster who fought against Dimentio, even as the villain decimated all his warriors. As punishment, Dimentio encased the man in a crystal and forced him to watch as he slaughtered everyone he loved and destroyed his kingdom, finally placing him within the depths of a mountain, refusing to grant him a warrior's death. Dimentio seems to display symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. Symptoms include lying, feeling no remorse, and showing hostility and sadism. A bit of a running gag is whenever somebody calls him insane, Dimentio will proudly agree with them. He is also very masochistic, as he enjoys hurting himself, as he tortures Ben's body while possessing him. An expert manipulator and a masterful liar, he is clearly capable of fooling others into trusting him long enough for him to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with him (which he will almost always double-cross to his advantage). To oder to find the Chaos Emeralds, Dimentio will also plunder planets, and countless other planets of their riches and resources and enslave surrounding species to do the heavy lifting. Those that refuse are often tortured and executed, Numerous armies are often recruited, so that Dimentio doesn't have to conquer planets on his onw. However, while an easily angered madman, he is also highly authoritative, perspicacious, influential, and decisive, knowing when to pull out of a fight. Dimentio is shown to be far more than simply a treacherous and oppressive psychopath; he is extremely calculating, sarcastic and diabolical, easily becoming one of the most fearsome and powerful demonic villains. Dimentio seems to have a special attraction to children, which seems to be most indicative of his views of seeing immense value in not simply eradicating them, but rather convincing them via various means to view him as the "hero" of the universe and not Ben, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. He once attempted to make children admire him by telling them tales that depict himself as a hero and Ben as a villain. Unfortunately for him, the children weren't impressed hearing his increasingly ludicrous tales, causing him to vanish in rage after roaring "the end". Despite this, Dimentio's many genocides of countless planets have included children as well and the villain targeted the ten year old Ben Tennyson for many years, attempting to kill him ot make sure he no longer poses a threat to him. Dimentio is also known for his complete disregard of rules and morals, as he considers laws and physics to be quite senseless and he doesn't even care about the consequences of his actions that can endanger the fabric of existence, as he considers the idea of destroying the multiverse as a mere game to him. He dedicated his own existence of spreading complete chaos and his selfish philosophy of doing whatever he wants without care for consequences. Trivia * Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Slaver Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Big Bads Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Genderless Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orators Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Complete Monster